Happy Birthday I Think
by Ensign Klutz
Summary: [RikuxSora] Riku's bithday is today, and he wants no one to know... Yet he is getting gifts from someone. These are birthday presents... Who is sending him gifts? Better summary inside. ENJOY!


**Happy Birthday… I Think**

**Chinese Fairy:** Alrighty! Here is another Kingdom Hearts fic. It just came to me, so it might not be very exciting… But I thank you for giving it a try! Scroll down and read the ficcy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters. BUT I do own the poem. The crappy, crappy poem… (Waterfall Tears)

**Pairing:** Riku/Sora! THE CUTEST COUPLE IN KINGDOM HEARTS!

**Warnings: **BL (Boy Love) kiss scene, and fluff. That's about it…

**Summary:** Today marks as Riku's birthday, but Riku doesn't want anyone to celebrate it. Too bad for him he is getting presents from some mysterious person. First a poem, then a necklace, and finally a paopu fruit… Who keeps giving him these gifts?

**Chinese Fairy:** All right, this fic is dedicated to phaz. I know it is not his/her birthday, but phaz has read all my Kingdom Hearts fics, and I thought this could be for them! I HOPE YOUR READING THIS! Alrighty put your hands together for… HAPPY BIRTHDAY… I THINK!

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_**

_**Happy Birthday… I Think**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

"No one has a birthday in October, not anyone I know. Only I do… I hear people say that only bad luck people are born in October. That is what I hear from all the adults at least. It's not, like I care what they think. They think that being born in the month that Halloween, the time of being scared, is bad. Well they are wrong! I am not bad luck… Haha… I said that I didn't care, but there is one person I don't want to think that crap: Sora. He is kind I know, and he wouldn't care, but I don't want him to know… if he knew he actually might dislike me like everyone else… I don't want that. That's the only thing I don't ever want."

Riku shot up from his spot on the bed, he was panting slightly and he was flushed. He sighed and wiped away the sweat from his brow. "Damn… Every year that same dream…" he whispered to himself. Riku looked to his alarm clock and blinked. There was a letter covering the time; he picked up the letter and opened it. He read in once in his head, and then read in out loud.

"_I loved you the first time I saw you._

_You were a fallen angel._

_Your eyes are as deep as the ocean,_

_I could get lost in them._

_Your smile turns my world around,_

_I could get use to walking upside down…_

_More importantly is your heart._

_It's so big. You look out for everyone._

_Except yourself. Remember,_

_To look out for you is to show others_

_You are important._

_Yet know this,_

_When you're with me you don't need to…_

_Because I will be there to protect you._

_Because I love you,_

_I hope you love me too."_

Riku stared at the poem. He couldn't believe this. Someone sent him a love poem! Whoever did… Was odd. His eyes? His smile? Riku couldn't keep down a blush from crawling onto his face. "… This is weird, who would send me a poem?" the silver haired boy thought of all his friends. Each thought as crazy as the next. He shook his head of everything and stated to himself. "It's probably just a joke."

Riku agreed with his statement and got out of bed, he needed to get to the islands. Sora said he needed to talk with him. Riku changed and finished getting ready with quickness. When he was done washing his face, he picked up his gloves and placed them on, and then ran out of his room. When he got down stairs he saw his mom making a cake. Immediately his smile turned into a frown. "Mom, didn't I say I don't want any cake?" he spoke as he made his way to the butcher block. "Oh Riku, you know I love to make you cake on your birthday. Besides, you won't let me make it any other time of the year, this is my excuse!"

He smiled at his mother's cheerfulness and replied, "Alright, then. Make the cake, if it makes you happy." Riku's mother smiled back to him and said, "Thank you. Oh, Riku. Sora came by, he said to hurry up." Riku sighed. "If he was here why didn't he wait for me?" he mainly asked himself, yet, his mother laughed at him.

He turned to stare at his mother oddly. "What's so funny?" he asked childishly. He paused in her laughter and said, "If he waited for you, then he couldn't finish what he needs to finish." She had a dreamy look on her face, which freaked Riku out a bit. "Mom…?" questioned Riku as he stepped to his mother's side and felt her forehead.

She pulled away and replied, "There is nothing wrong with me. Now go and meet Sora. That boy has a surprise for you." Riku thought about it for a moment and then asked loudly. "Did you tell him that today's my birthday?" she nodded and stated while she placed the icing on the cake, "He asked when was your birthday and I told him." He stared at her disbelievingly. That made her continue. "Riku, he is your friend. He deserves to know when his friends' birthdays are… Honey, are you still having those dreams?"

Riku looked to the floor and nodded. "Yeah, the dream keeps coming back. I'm scared that something really will happen one of my birthdays… Just because I was born in October." Riku's mother placed the icing down and pulled her son into a hug. "…Riku, nothing will happen. Not to me, you're friends, or you. Trust me." He looked up to her and saw her smiling.

This made him smile back. "Yeah, you're right, thanks mom." He pecked her cheek with a quick kiss and said, "I'm going now, mom!" he then ran out of the home and out to the docks. Riku's mom sighed and stated, "I hope nothing does happen…"

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

It took Riku about five minutes to get to the dock, where he got his boat ready. When he got into the boat something rolled out from under his seat and he looked down at a box. A small wooden box that has a heart chiseled into the cover. Curiosity got the better of the boy and he opened it. Inside was a hand made star paper necklace. The stars were different shades of blue and there was only one clear paper star. As if to purposely show a special one.

Riku smiled at the necklace and put it on. It fitted perfectly. Just like Cinderella's glass slipper did to her. He placed the box back down and he then positioned his paddle into the water and he rowed to the island.

When Riku got to the island, he didn't see Selphie or Kairi sitting on the deck. Nor did he see Wakka or Tidus battling on the shore. "Guys…?" he called out. When no answer came he just shrugged and continued to look for someone. When Riku searched the whole island he sat down on the sand and sighed. "Where is everyone…?" he heard just the waves and the seagulls from above.

"I know I don't anyone to know about my birthday, but I do miss the words of 'congratulations' or something," he muttered to himself. He was about to drift asleep, but then he heard rustling from the paopu tree on the spit of land, where he battles with Sora. He looked up and saw Sora climbing the tree. It seems that Sora wanted a paopu fruit.

Riku suddenly saw the tree sway; making Sora almost fall. He panicked and ran into the water, hoping to catch the brunette incase he did fall. "Sora! What are you doing?" he asked as he made his way to where he could stand right underneath the tree.

Sora was startled by Riku's voice that he let go of the branch he was holding onto and he fell. Riku swiftly opened his arms out and caught his friend. The silver haired boy sighed in relief. Sora opened his closed eyes and saw Riku's chest. "R… Riku…?" he questioned.

Riku nodded and placed Sora down on his own feet. "Yeah, good thing that I was here, huh? Otherwise you might've gotten hurt." Sora shyly nodded and replied. "Y... Yeah. Good thing." Sora walked to the ladder that was behind the smaller island and he climbed up it. Riku followed him. When the older boy came up from the ladder he saw Sora mountaineering the same tree he fell from a moment ago.

"Sora, didn't you just fall from that tree? Won't you ever learn?" asked Riku as he walked over to the tree and grabbed a hold of Sora's shorts, just to make sure he wouldn't fall again. Sora finally picked a paopu fruit and got back down, with Riku's help. He was grinning happily and then stated. "I needed to get a paopu fruit. It's for someone…" his voice faded as Riku merely nodded.

"For someone and someone's birthday…" this made Riku stop mid nod. He turned to Sora and said dumbly, "What?" Sora laughed at the silly look on his friend's face and responded. "Yeah, it's for you. I… I wanted to give you a birthday present, and to also tell you something very important…" Sora took in a small breath and said, "I… I like you a lot Riku, and when I mean a lot I mean… As more than a friend, like…" Riku stared at his friend. When the brunette got no response he continued onward.

"So, I asked when you're birthday was and I thought that it would be a good time to tell you and to also give you the presents that I've always wanted to give you." Sora finished, and by then there was a light blush on his cheeks. Riku gazed down at Sora and finally put two and two together.

"… You… You wrote the poem." Sora nodded. "And then you gave me the necklace." Another nod. "You want to share the paopu fruit with me?" he asked his last question. Sora nodded for the last time. "I… I would understand if you don't like me that way, but if we can't be more than friends, please say we could at least stay friends."

Riku smiled after a while and then lifted Sora's gaze to look into his aqua orbs. Sora wasn't expecting the reaction. A gentle kiss. Riku and Sora were kissing. It was simple and soft. Like cotton candy! When Riku pulled back he smiled again and said, "I would love you to be with me… It's just…" his voice faded. Along with Sora's smile. "What's wrong?" asked the chocolate haired boy. Riku sighed and replied slowly.

"Sora, I have this dream… Every time my birthday comes around. I-It's me losing you… Right after you confess you like me. It scares me, and a lot of people say it's because I am born in October." Riku finished as he turned to look at the seawater. Sora stared at Riku's face and then suddenly pinched Riku's right cheek. Riku cried out in pain and surprise. "Sora! What was that for?" he demanded as he rubbed his cheek

Sora stated simply, "You are being silly Riku." The older of the two gaped at Sora dumbstruck. "I mean, Riku. Those weird myths are just myths. No one is jinxed just because they are born in October! My mom was born in October and nothing has happened to her. If you are not going to be with me, at least have a good reason, Riku," Sora paused and cupped Riku's cheek. He turned the silver haired boy's attention to himself.

"I don't care if you are born on October 13th! I still love you. Nothing will change that, Riku." There was silence after that last sentence. Riku snapped out of his trance and then smiled warmly at Sora.

"I heard from all the adults that I would be bad luck, I hated it! Yet, I almost fell into their talks of bad luck… Their opinions don't matter, I am me and I am not a jinx." Sora smiled at Riku's smile and responded by kissing his friend on the cheek. "So, are we going to share that paopu fruit?" asked Riku as he pulled Sora into a hug. Sora happily nodded and brought the paopu fruit to eye level. He tore the soft, ripe fruit opened, with drops of sweet fruit juice falling from the fruit.

Sora offered a half to Riku and then they each took a bite of their piece. Sora and Riku thought at the same time that the paopu fruit was sweeter than when they tried it by themselves. "Hey Sora," this made the brunette looked to his friend. "Yeah?" he replied. Riku looked to the noon sky and continued. "I didn't know you could write a poem." There was a thick silence and then,

"Oh I wrote it alright, it took me three days." This made the silence come back with a quickness. "Sora… that is not a good thing…" replied Riku.

Sora thought about it for a moment and then forgot the topic for a brief moment and then said, "Riku… Happy birthday." This made his friend smile and then Riku said. "Thanks…you know, I look forward to next year when I get to hear you say it to me. It sounds nice coming from you…"

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

**Chinese Fairy: **Well, that is it for this fic. It's not very good but hopefully phaz would think so. THIS ONE WAS FOR YOU, PHAZ! I hoped you like it if you read it! Anyway, review and tell me what you think. Oh yeah! I am so thankful to all of you who tell me how you liked this fic and how I could change it to make it better, or how to change my ways to write better, thank you and excuse errors or grammar mistakes. HAVE A NICE DAY!


End file.
